In the production of MVA mode liquid crystal displays, there has been introduced a technology in which a liquid crystal material containing a polymerizable monomer is injected between substrates and the monomer is polymerized while applying a voltage so that the direction in which liquid crystal molecules are tilted is memorized. However, a polymerization initiator used for the polymerization of a monomer and a monomer that is left because of insufficient polymerization have caused a problem such as image sticking on liquid crystal display elements. Therefore, in the production of liquid crystal display elements to which a liquid crystal alignment capability is provided by polymerizing a monomer in such a liquid crystal material, the development of a liquid crystal composition that is polymerized without using a polymerization initiator and whose monomer is completely consumed through the polymerization process has been demanded. Furthermore, it has been demanded in the actual use that high compatibility between a monomer and a liquid crystal material is achieved and a required level of alignment after polymerization is satisfied.
Conventionally, an element (refer to PTL 1) produced using a compound having a structure such as a 1,4-phenylene group and an element (refer to PTL 2) that uses a compound having a biaryl structure have been proposed to prevent image sticking. However, the polymerizable compounds disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2 are not polymerized when a photopolymerization initiator is not contained, or an unpolymerized monomer is left and such a residual material may adversely affect liquid crystal display elements. Furthermore, a production method (refer to PTL 3) that prevents image sticking by polymerizing a polymerizable compound with energy rays and then performing a heat treatment has been proposed. However, also in this method, a polymerizable compound is not necessarily completely polymerized and thus an unpolymerized residual material may adversely affect liquid crystal display elements as in the methods described above.